Dudas
by SonKarmela
Summary: Poco sabían todos que una simple pregunta haría que Biyomon dramatizara tanto. Pero es su amiga e intentarán arreglar sus dudas de género.


**La idea viene que he visto en muchos fics como Biyomon, cuando digievoluciona a Garudamon, tiene su problema de qué género es. Así que he tratado de hacer comedia y drama al mismo tiempo con este OS corto y rápido.**

* * *

Dudas

Habían pasado dos años desde que vencieron a MaloMyotismon. Los digimon podían caminar tranquilos por sus aldeas y los elegidos no tenían preocupaciones de pelear contra digimon oscuros. A pesar de que ya no había enemigos, los chicos venían de vez en cuando al digimundo para pasar tiempo con sus compañeros. No era frecuente que los digimon fueran a la Tierra, ya que eso sería un escándalo y para la gente los monstruos habían desaparecido. Lo mejor sería que no regresaran al mundo de los humanos y que ellos se encargaran de visitarlos; así no habría problemas.

Gracias a Kari y TK, Davis conseguía aprobar las asignaturas. Mimi a veces estaba en otros países, pero casi siempre se quedaba en su ciudad natal para estar con sus amigos. Entre ellos ya habían surgidos parejas y no era extraño ver a Sora con Matt alejada del resto hablando con él y compartiendo susurros en la oreja; O a Ken, que todavía no se acostumbraba a la efusiva de Yolei y se le veía tímido y callado cuando ella le decía cosas cálidas y amorosas delante de todos; Izzy comprendía mejor que nadie al muchacho, porque pasaba por lo mismo cuando Mimi le daba un beso en la mejilla y le decía –ordenaba- que quedaran el día siguiente para ir a comer o de compras. Y la que todos esperaban eran los hermanos de Taichi y Yamato, que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero nunca se les veía más allá de la amistad; Kari decía a menudo que no sentía nada por su amigo, que era eso, una relación de compañerismo y confianza. Davis se alegraba por ello, pero hacía ya tiempo que no le interesaba la hermana menor Yagami y miraba a otras chicas.

Ajenos a todo esto, los digimon no preguntaban sobre relaciones amorosas: ya habían comprobado cómo se comportaban los humanos cuando estaban enamorados y les parecía una completa estupidez. Tentomon alucinaba cuando Izzy se olvidaba de su ordenador –casi nunca lo llevaba consigo desde que salía con Mimi – y pasaba más tiempo charlando con la elegida de la pureza que tecleando. Palmon sonreía tiernamente cuando veía juntos a la pareja, pero en realidad lo hacía para no expresar en voz alta que no entendía nada. No comprendían porque de repente esos dos se miraban de manera extraña, o se acariciaban la cara o se decían palabras que sólo salían en películas de la televisión. Esto pasaba con todos los digimon que veían a sus compañeros con relaciones.

La vida había cambiado para todos. Habían crecido, madurado y experimentado la guerra entre digimon. Era por eso, que dos días a la semana se reunían todos para ir al digimundo y tener un entrenamiento de varias horas. No sabían si un nuevo enemigo podría surgir en cualquier momento y crear el caos de nuevo. Debían mantenerse en forma y no olvidar sus habilidades. Así que entrenaban con todas sus fuerzas, peleando entre ellos y los digimon que aportaban su ayuda. En esos momentos, nada importaba, tenían que hacerse más fuerte y superarse. Lo daban todo en los entrenamientos, ya fuera para demostrar a sus compañeros humanos que seguían siendo los mismos de siempre o para notar que mejoraban por cada pelea que tenían con otro digimon.

Todo comenzó en un entrenamiento, cuando se dividieron en grupos para hacer una pelea amistosa. Los digimon de Kari, Sora, Mimi y Yolei pelearían contra los digimon de Davis, Tai, y Joe. Llegado el momento y cuando vieron que en el nivel novato no harían mucho, los hicieron digievolucionar al ultra, exceptuando Armadillomon, Hawkmon y Veemon, que pasaron a su etapa campeón.

- ¡Empecemos…! —exclamó Ex—Veemon, sonriente.  
- Un momento… —interrumpió Aquilamon—. Creo que… bueno, me acaba de asaltar una duda.  
- ¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora? —masculló Ex—Veemon, ansioso por empezar la pelea.  
- Garudamon —se giró para encarar a su aliado de equipo—. ¿Eres macho bajo esa forma?  
- ¡Por favor, es de las nuestras! —mascullaron enseguida Lilymon y Angewomon.  
- Claro que soy una chica… —pero al escucharse con atención notó la voz más grave de lo normal—. Creo… —finalizó, entre sorprendida y asustada.  
- ¿Qué sucede, por qué no comienzan? —preguntó Davis, acercándose.

Tras comentar sus dudas al resto de los elegidos, los digimon volvieron a su etapa anterior para hablar de los problemas de Biyomon, que de repente estaba callada y no quería ver a nadie. Que le hubieran dicho que era macho bajo una forma y hembra en otra había hecho que se sintiera fatal consigo misma. Los humanos mientras se dedicaban hablar entre ellos y hacerle preguntas a Sora.

- ¿De verdad nunca te diste cuenta de ese detalle? —cuestionó Mimi.  
- Jamás me paré a pensar algo tan insignificante —respondió, bajando la cabeza—. Pero ahora creo que sí deberé hacer algo: Biyomon no quiere ni hablar conmigo y eso quiere decir que es algo muy serio.  
- Bueno, es normal… —caviló Davis—. "El pájaro" Él… ¿es masculino, no?  
- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —refutó Palmon, cabreada—. Biyomon es una chica claramente.  
- El tema no es cuando es novato —contestó Izzy—, sino cuando digievoluciona a Garudamon. ¿Qué tiene de malo que cambie de sexo… cuando pasa eso?  
- ¿Te gustaría a ti que cuando cumplieras veinte te convirtieras en mujer?  
- Ah… Sí, disculpa Sora.  
- No te enfades con él, amiga —dijo Mimi, sonriendo—. Lo mejor será que todos hablemos con Biyomon.  
- Ella no quiere ver a nadie, Mimi.  
- Ya lo sé, Sora, pero si le decimos lo que pensamos al respecto quizás cambie de opinión, ¿no crees?

Tras algunas discusiones para confirmar que fueran uno a uno para conversar con Biyomon, Sora decidió que ella sería la última. El resto de los elegidos aceptó que sería una tontería que los chicos hablaran, porque aparte de que se veía que no les apetecía, no comprenderían los sentimientos de Biyomon. Yolei quería animar a Biyomon; Mimi había propuesto las charlas, así que sería la adecuada: y Kari sabía tratar a los digimon de una manera amigable y cálida que conseguiría que el digimon de Sora no se sintiera tan mal. Exceptuando algunos digimon, casi todos irían para decirle a Biyomon lo que ellos pensaban acertado para arreglar el problema de su amiga.

Después de unos minutos, decidieron el orden. Le tocó a Gomamon el primero y tras una timidez impropia de él, se adentró en el bosque. No tardó en encontrar a Biyomon, acurrucada en un árbol, gimiendo y llorando. Se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado.

- Quiero estar sola —dijo la digimon, furiosa.  
- ¿Sabes? Cuando estuve en la Tierra, junto a Joe, escuché como varios alumnos de su misma clase le insultaban diciéndole niña. Solo porque es un chico sensible, tímido y algo débil. Pero él no se enfadó por el insulto, porque sabía que eso no era cierto.  
- Si has venido para hablar de eso, te aseguro que me enfadaré.  
- Bueno, la verdad es que…  
- Además —añadió la digimon, sin hacerle caso—, lo de Joe es una cosa, porque de verdad es un hombre y no cambia a mujer. Pero yo cuando digievoluciono… soy diferente. Mi voz… mi cuerpo… incluso yo misma creo que soy un macho cuando me convierto en Garudamon.  
- ¿Y tú qué quieres ser, Biyomon?  
- No te entiendo —musitó, levantando un poco la cabeza.  
- Cuando eres Biyomon, te sientes hembra, cuando eres Birdramon creo que también, ¿cierto?  
- Si… supongo.  
- No, confírmalo —ordenó.  
- Ahora mismo no sé que soy realmente. Me siento una… ¿extraña o extraño?

Gomamon observó a su amiga sin comentar nada a eso. Era raro que de repente se sintiera una digimon diferente. Antes no había tenido ese problema y ahora, solo porque el idiota de Aquilamon había dicho: "¿Eres macho bajo esa forma?" Ella creía que no era ni una chica ni chico bajo sus otras formas. Pero claro, el digimon no tenía muy claro cómo ayudarla en eso. Tras meditarlo unos segundos, y pensando que sería lo más correcto, habló con una sonrisa:

- Para mí siempre serás una amiga —declaró—. Que luchó a mi lado y compartió charlas y comida junto a nuestros compañeros humanos. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y que seas hembra o macho no significa nada.  
- Gomamon, te agradezco tus palabras… ¡Pero esa no es la cuestión! ¡Ahora no sé cómo debo referirme! ¿Soy ella o él? ¿Estoy cansada o cansado? ¿Enfadada o enojado?  
- Pero… Pero Biyomon, tú eres tú, no hay más.  
- ¡No me entiendes! ¡No me comprendes para nada! ¡Márchate, déjame sola!  
- Biyomon…  
- ¡Qué te vayas! —exclamó, golpeándole con el ala.

El digimon no tuvo otro remedio que irse de allí. No había conseguido gran cosa diciéndole lo que pensaba al respecto; quizás no había sido lo correcto. Caminó hacia donde estaban los demás con la mejilla dolorida y sintiéndose mal por haber hecho enfadar todavía más a Biyomon. Esperaba que el siguiente obtuviera de Biyomon una sonrisa.

Tras contar lo que había pasado al resto, todos comenzaron hablar rápidamente.

- Está muy sensible —dijo Sora.  
- Que mala leche tiene, encima que tratas de ayudarla —masculló Veemon.  
- ¡Es normal, Biyomon está muy mal consigo misma! —le defendió Palmon, que no dejaba que ninguno insultara a su mejor amiga.  
- O consigo mismo —replicó el digimon azul, riéndose.  
- ¡Te vas a enterar, Veemon!  
- ¡Las hembras están locas! —declaró el digimon de Davis, corriendo para esquivar los golpes de Palmon.

Todos negaron ante el comportamiento infantil de Veemon. Le dirigieron una mirada seria a Davis, que se disculpó bajando la cabeza. Gomamon estaba serio y diciendo que lo mejor sería que fuera una digimon esta vez, porque los digimon no sabrían muy bien que decirle a su amiga para que se sintiera mejor. Decidieron que era lo mejor y la siguiente en adentrarse en el bosque para encontrar a Biyomon fue Gatomon, porque Palmon seguía enojaba con Veemon y no paraba de perseguirle.

- Hola, Biyomon —saludó la gata blanca, sin sentarse. Se mantuvo de pie en frente suya, sonriendo de la manera más amigable que podía.  
- ¿Van a venir todos? Lo digo por esconderme —siseó.  
- No lo sé… —mintió—. ¿Cómo estás?  
- ¿Cómo crees? —contratacó.  
- Sinceramente, no voy a seguir preguntándote. Te diré claramente lo que pienso.

Gatomon no era de las que se compadecían de los demás. Era sincera y que tuviera que mentir para que una compañera no se sintiera mal le parecía una farsa todavía mayor. Se acercó un poco más a Biyomon y tras respirar hondo le dijo, seriamente y sin reírse en cualquier momento:

- ¿Qué importa si eres macho o hembra? ¿Qué importa si algunos te vemos como un amigo o una amiga? ¿Qué importa que cuando digievolucionas tu voz se hace más grave? ¡Son tonterías! Yo tuve que soportar las torturas continuas de un vampiro y su mascota de pacotilla. Me dejé manipular, me hice más fuerte y ataqué a mis propios compañeros porque pensaban que era mi verdadero enemigo. Por aquel tiempo, solo quería sobrevivir y soportar las burlas de los demás porque era una hembra y por tanto me trataban de débil. ¿Y ahora tú estás mal porque no sabes qué sexo eres? ¡Piensa que has sido todo este momento, como te has sentido desde que saliste del huevo!

La gata blanca se dejó caer al suelo, permitiéndose respirar. Biyomon se quedó callada, asimilando todo lo que había escuchado. Eran palabras duras, diciéndole claramente que lo que hacía era infantil e inmaduro.

- En vez de ponerte a llorar… y a gritar a Gomamon por querer hablar contigo, deberías recordar cómo te han visto los demás.  
- Para ti es fácil decirlo, que eres una digimon fuerte…  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres débil? ¿Ya te machacas a ti misma con que no serás capaz de volver a ser tú por este pequeño detalle sin importancia?  
- Yo misma… ¿Y si al final resulta que soy… un digimon?  
- Digimon somos todos —respondió Gatomon—. Pero sé a lo que te refieres. Si cuando hubiera estado con Myotismon, yo hubiera digievolucionado a un macho… créeme, creo que me habría sentido mejor.  
- Pero digievolucionaste a una ángel —susurró.  
- Sí, ¿y qué? Ahora mismo, ¿qué piensa que eres? ¿Macho o hembra?  
- No lo sé, supongo que chica —contestó tras pensarlo unos segundos.  
- Lo ves…  
- Pero si digievoluciona a Garudamon sería macho y entonces ya no sería una chica —interrumpió—. Y mis amigas me verían de otra manera, no sería lo mismo, porque no sería la misma, sería "él".  
- Me… confundí por completo.  
- ¡No sé cómo debo sentirme, ese es el problema! —y rompió en llanto.  
- Será mejor que venga otro —pensó Gatomon.

Finalmente, Gatomon se despidió de Biyomon y abandonó el lugar enseguida. No era capaz de comprender como alguien se podía poner de esa manera por algo tan estúpido como eso. Les dijo a los demás, que esperaban sentados impacientes por saber cómo había ido la charla, que no podía ayudarla, porque de nuevo se ponía a llorar; que no se sentía ni hembra ni macho. Gatomon dejó claro que ella no iba a solucionar ese problema porque sería demasiado brusca con sus palabras.

- Creo que le estamos dando demasiada importancia a esto —dijo Izzy—. ¿No sería mejor que la dejáramos sola? Es lo que pide.  
- A lo mejor deberíamos empezar a referirnos a ella como "él" —añadió Tentomon—. Así se hará a la idea de que es macho y no estará triste.  
- ¿No sería mejor comportarnos con ella como lo hemos hecho siempre? La hemos tratado de chica desde que nos conocemos —murmuró Sora, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
- Y es por eso que Tentomon no debe ser el siguiente.  
- Hawkmon, no eres el más apropiado para hablar. ¡Por tú culpa Biyomon está así!  
- Yo solo pregunté, Palmon; tampoco tenía que tomárselo de esta manera.  
- Tal vez sí seas el indicado —sonrió Sora, acercándose al pájaro—. Sí, no le dijimos a Gatomon sobre esto, pero como todavía tú no fuiste, deberás sacar ese tema.  
- ¿Qué tema?  
- ¡DNA digievolución! —exclamó Kari, recordándolo de pronto.

Le explicaron a Hawkmon lo que decía hacer. El pájaro escuchaba algo enfadado, porque ahora querían que él mismo se sintiera como Biyomon y jamás había pensado que cuando era Silphymon también era una chica, porque Gatomon lo era y de alguna manera se fusionaba con ella. Ahora era él quien tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, pero nadie parecía importarle que ahora el digimon no quisiera unirse a Gatomon nunca más.

Deprimido por no saber muy bien por qué tenía que alegrar a Biyomon diciéndole que él se convertía en medio chica cuando se unía con Gatomon, el pájaro fue en busca de la digimon, mascullando palabras sin sentido. Estaba por decirle que en vez de llorar y esconderse de los demás, podría salir y comentar algo, decir lo que pensaba; en vez de tener que ir uno a uno para explicarle lo que pensaban. No era un digimon muy hablador y tampoco conocía lo suficiente a Biyomon, pero si volvía sin hacer nada Yolei se enfadaría mucho con él y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Cuando Biyomon oyó alguien acercarse, no se puso creer que de verdad fueran a venir todos para hablar de lo mismo. Lo que menos deseaba era escuchar las palabras de lástima que decían sus amigos. Prefería que le hablaran de otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con sus pensamientos sobre de qué sexo era realmente. En un principio se imaginó que sería Palmon, porque era la más cercana, incluso alguno de los elegidos; pero parecía que lo humanos no querían meterse.

- Hawkmon… —dijo Biyomon—. ¿Vienes también a decirme que sea yo misma?

Y solo por eso, el pájaro se cabreó y exclamó a los cuatro vientos lo que pensaba de verdad. Ya tenía bastante con haber soportado a las chicas del grupo, como por compadecerse de una digimon que lloraba por sentirse macho; él haría que viera la realidad, le enseñaría que era una chica, demasiado mujer para su gusto.

- ¡No! ¡Vengo a decirte que hables con tu compañera y le digas que eres una maldita chica! ¡Ningún macho se pondría a lloriquear por eso! ¡Eres muy femenina! ¡Yolei es algo marimacho y aun así es una mujer también!  
- ¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí e insultarme! —vociferó—. ¡Idiota!  
- ¡Por qué me dicen que yo también soy una! ¡Y yo no me pongo a llorar por algo así! —ambos estaban pegando gritos.  
- ¡Eres un egoísta!  
- ¡No, tú lo eres por no ver que ahora yo me siento igual que tú, llorona!

Tras insultos, gritos y algunos golpes por parte de Biyomon, los dos se tranquilizaron. Se sentaron cerca de los árboles y comenzaron a calmarse. A pesar de que Hawkmon no la había pegado, Biyomon mostraba algunos heridas de haberse caído y sus ojos rojos no le daban muy buen aspecto. El digimon de Yolei trató de sonar más amable cuando dijo lo siguiente:

- No he venido a discutir, pero de verdad que tu compañera me ha enojado. Está muy preocupada por ti y si sigues comportándote así, hará que todos los chicos se vistan con vestidos —quería que su amiga riera pero no lo consiguió—. A ver, sé que a las chicas les gusta hablar. Así que dime, ¿qué te pasa?  
- A lo mejor no soy una chica —protestó.  
- Oh, vamos, mírate. Eres femenina. Recuerdo cuando me tocaba acompañar a Yolei y sus compañeras venían también. Palmon y tú se la pasaban hablando de maquillaje, ropa de chica y objetos para el cabello… Que no tienen, pero que les gustaba igual.  
- Seguro que si hubiera ido como Garudamon, en vez de quedarme con ellas, me habría ido a ver lucha libre —masculló.  
- No lo creo —contestó muy seguro Hawkmon.  
- De acuerdo, dime por qué lo crees así.  
- Cuando me uno con Gatomon por la DNA digievolución, yo… me fusionó con una chica, Biyomon, pero sigo siendo yo —explicó lentamente—. Y Gatomon no se pone como tú, porque sabe que es ella y no pasa nada, no monta una como la que estás liando tú.  
- ¡Yo me pongo como quiero, hermafrodita!  
- Hermafrodi… ¡Chica tonta, como te atreves a llamarme así! ¡Eres insoportable!  
- ¡Lárgate de aquí, no sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres!  
- ¡Te acabas de referir a ti misma como una chica!  
- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuego mágico!

Yolei no quiso creer que su compañero venía volando hasta que Hakwmon cayó de los aires en sus brazos. Tenía heridas por toda la cara y un chichón en la cabeza. Estaba completamente mareado y no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. La muchacha de lentes le dejó en el suelo para que se pusiera mejor y fue a encarar a Sora.

- Deberías hablar con Biyomon —dijo—. Parece que está de los nervios. Mira como dejó al pobre de Hawkmon.  
- ¿Las digimon tienen el periodo, Izzy? —preguntó Davis inocentemente.  
- ¡DAVIS! —exclamaron todas las mujeres.  
- No… no creo que… Aunque puede ser… ¿Biyomon cómo está actuando?  
- ¡IZZY!  
- Bien, dejemos de hacer bromas —dijo Izzy—. ¿Quién será el siguiente en ir? Creo que no debería ir ningún digimon, solo empeoraría las cosas. ¿Palmon…? Eres su mejor amiga, sabrás cómo hacer para que se sienta mejor.  
- No —replicó entonces Gabumon—. Yo quiero ir.  
- ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Matt—. Puede ser peligroso.  
- ¿Algún problema con eso, cariño?  
- No… Nada, Sora.  
- Bien, pues ve y sé… amable —dijo Mimi—. Ah, y ten cuidado también. Menudo temperamento tiene tu compañera, Sora. No lo digo a malas, pero parece que hoy quiere pegarlos a todos.

Gabumon, aprovechando que Sora se enfadaba con Mimi por lo que decía, se adentró en el bosque. No tenía prisa por llegar, pero sabía también que no tardarían en cronometrar el tiempo que llevaba hablando con Biyomon. Quería hacerlo bien, para que ella no se enojara más o se sintiera mal. Había probado hablando él solo y así le había sorprendido Agumon, que le había dicho que fuera sincero con Biyomon. Gabumon sabía perfectamente cómo debía tratarla y así lo haría. Si bien, podrían fallar sus planes si de verdad Biyomon se estaba comportando de esa manera tan borde con todos. Tendría que comprobarlo.

Gomamon y Gatomon le habían indicado qué camino seguir para encontrarla fácilmente. Hawkmon había asentido a lo que habían dicho ellos, por lo que Gabumon frunció el ceño al no ver nadie. Pensó que seguramente Biyomon se había hartado de conversar y se había escondido. Quizás ahora mismo estaba cerca y le estaba mirando. Observó el lugar con atención, trató de escuchar la respiración de su amiga, pero no oía nada más allá que sus propias pisadas al caminar.

- ¿Biyomon? —alzó la voz—. ¿Estás por aquí?  
- Vete —oyó Gabumon desde uno de los árboles—. Quiero estar sola; y si encima has venido hablar de mis dudas…  
- No, solo quería hacerte compañía —interrumpió—. Pero si estás ahí arriba difícilmente veo que podamos hablar de viejos tiempos.

La digimon vaciló, pero cuando Gabumon le sonrió de forma amistosa, le correspondió y bajó del árbol.

- Ahora Matt y Sora están muy unidos —empezó él—. Deberíamos hacer lo mismo y mejorar nuestra relación.  
- No sé si quieras ser mi amigo…  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
- Quizás mañana ya no sea una chica y me proponga cambiar por completo. ¿Me aceptarías igual si fuera un macho en todas mis etapas?  
- Biyomon, no estás hablando en serio —le dijo, muy serio—. Eres una digimon… Yo siempre te he visto como una digimon muy atractiva —se sonrojó.

Hasta ahora no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos. Llevaba unos meses viendo a Biyomon como algo más y cuando Matt le explicó lo que eso significaba, siempre había querido decirle lo que sentía. No estaba seguro si era ese el momento apropiado para que le escuchara, porque ahora ella estaba deprimida pensando que en realidad era un macho. Gabumon sabía que eso no era cierto, que Biyomon era Biyomon, una chica, una amiga… la digimon que le gustaba.

- Gabumon… —susurró Biyomon, muy sorprendida—. Cuando estuve en la Tierra vi un poco la televisión, así que te tengo una pregunta…  
- Adelante —frunció el ceño, sin entender mucho que pasaba.  
- ¿Eres gay? —soltó de pronto.  
- ¿QUÉ?  
- ¡Te estoy diciendo que puede que sea un digimon en vez de una digimon, y tú me confiesas que te gusto! Pero yo no soy gay, ¿entonces me tienen que gustar las digimon? Pero ahora me siento hembra, ¿eso quiere decir qué…? —se cogió la cabeza con ambos manos—. ¡Esto es una locura!  
- Pero yo he venido aquí a decirte que no solo me gustas…  
- ¡No me líes más, Gabumon! —interrumpió—. ¡Déjame sola! ¡Déjame solo! ¡No sé cómo debo decirlo!

De nuevo, otro más tuvo que salir derrotado hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Biyomon empeoraba las cosas pensando de manera distinta cuando se le dirigían de forma amigable. Gabumon contó al resto lo que había pasado –oyendo las burlas de Veemon- y una mirada triste por parte de las chicas. Agumon se sintió algo enfadado, porque pensaba que entre amigos se contaban todo, pero nunca había sabido que Gabumon estaba enamorado de Biyomon.

- Biyomon no deja que la ayudemos —declaró Tai—. Cada vez que uno le habla, sale insultado, golpeado o humillado.  
- ¡Por qué ella ahora está muy mal! Ya has escuchado a todos los que han ido, no sabe qué es —le defendió Sora.  
- Un chico no piensa tanto —dijo Davis—. Yo me habría dormido después de estar tanto tiempo sin saber qué soy realmente.  
- Por eso sabemos que es una chica —añadió Hawkmon, que se había recuperado.  
- Machistas —masculló Yolei.  
- Bueno, no tenemos que discutir entre nosotros. Escuchadme, tengo un plan.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Palmon?  
- Mimi, ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que los digimon lo empeoran —señaló a Gomamon, Hakwmon y finalmente Gabumon. Menos mal que decidimos desde el principio que no iría ningún humano macho, eso sí habría hecho que Biyomon se suicidara.  
- ¡Yo le confesé mis sentimientos y ahora piensa que soy gay! —replicó—. ¡¿En serio crees que es mi culpa que esté peor?!  
- Resumiendo: es el turno de que vayan Kari y Yolei. Las dos tienen compañeros que al unirse no se sabe exactamente si es una hembra o un macho.  
- No me lo recuerdes, Palmon…  
- Lo siento, Hawkmon —sonrió. Se acercó a las chicas nombradas—. Vamos, vamos, es vuestro turno. ¡Y más os vale traer buenos resultados!

Ambas chicas se vieron empujadas por Palmon. Las empujó al bosque y volvió con los demás. No iba a ser tan sencillo esta vez encontrar a Biyomon, puesto que esta ya había calculado que no tardarían en venir más para hablar. Y así fue como divisó a las dos muchachas caminando por el bosque. Las ramas le arañaban los brazos, pero estas no prestaban atención a eso y seguían buscando detrás de los árboles, en sitios difíciles de ver a simple vista.

El día estaba pasando rápidamente. No habían entrenado nada y debían volver a casa dentro de un par de horas. No sabían si conseguirían arreglar el problema de Biyomon antes de lograr que aceptara que era una chica. Biyomon sabía muy bien donde esconderse para que no la vieran, así que se mantuvo en ese sitio sin hacer ningún ruido. Ahora sí que no charlaría con nadie más.

Yolei se dejó caer en el suelo, agotaba. Le rugía el estómago y entonces recordó que desde que habían ido al digimundo no había comido nada. Podría haberse traído algo para comer, pero nunca imaginó que Biyomon se deprimiría de repente.

- No puedo más —bostezó la chica de lentes—. Ya vendrá ella, no te preocupes.  
- Estará cansada de que tratemos de ayudarla —dijo Kari—. Está claro que no sabemos cómo se siente porque no pasamos lo mismo que ella. Pero Silphymon es más macho que hembra y Gatomon nunca comentó nada.  
- ¿Tú también piensas que Biyomon está sacando las cosas de quicio?  
- Sí, pero no se lo decía a Sora porque está muy preocupada por su compañera; y ya sabes cómo se pondría Mimi… ¿Qué le podemos decir a Biyomon que no le hayan dicho ya?  
- Palmon es la que mejor le entiende, es su mejor amiga; debería haber venido la primera. Seguro que así habría sido más sencillo. Pero no… decidimos que vinieran un montón. Supongo que es normal que al final Biyomon se haya enfadado. Es que si lo piensas, parece que nos estemos burlando de su problema.  
- Gomamon la fastidió un poco. Mi compañera fue algo… directa, diciendo lo que pensaba y no sé si es lo correcto teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Biyomon —enumeró Kari—; después fue Hawkmon, que por lo que tengo entendido, se enfadó por lo que le decimos… Y eso hizo que pegara gritos. Vamos, que el único que de verdad se interesó en hacer algo bueno fue Gabumon y salió muy mal parado.  
- Biyomon no acepta ayuda alguna, Tai tiene razón —asintió Yolei—. Gabumon no sacó el tema de su… género; sino que se atrevió a confesarle su amor y mira como se lo paga, humillándole.  
- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí? —preguntó una molesta Biyomon.

Las elegidas se giraron, encontrándose con una cabreada Biyomon. Al fin hacía acto de presencia: Yolei había dado en el clavo, vendría tarde o temprano.

- Solo estábamos comentado lo que está pasando, Biyomon —se defendió Kari.  
- Yo lo hacía porque sabía que estabas escuchando —aclaró Yolei, que recibió una mirada enojada de Kari por no haberle contado nada—. No tardarías en venir si nos oías hablar de ti, cualquiera lo haría.  
- Pues bien, ya estoy enterada de que he hecho daño a todos —masculló—. Lo mejor será que no vengáis más y me dejéis en paz. Es lo único que pido.  
- No podemos hacer eso. ¡Somos tus amigos, nos preocupamos por ti! —exclamó Yolei—. En teoría venimos aquí para hacerte ver que eres una chica, eso hemos intentado todos. Pero siempre sacas algo nuevo conque eres un macho… Dime la verdad, ¿te sientes chico? Ahora mismo, bajo esa forma, ¿crees que los demás te vemos como un digimon?

Aquellas palabras rebotaron en la mente de Biyomon. Un eco que se repetía una y otra vez. La misma pregunta, ¿cómo se sentía? Eso le llevaban diciendo y ella no sabía que responder. Si no fuera porque Garudamon parecía más macho que hembra, nunca había tenido que pensarlo. Pero bajo esa forma no podía decir que se sentía como un digimon, eso era cierto. Si se miraba al espejo, vería a una digimon, tímida, amigable y algo borde.

- Pero cuando soy Garudamon…  
- ¡Biyomon! —gritaron dos voces—. ¡Biyomon!

De pronto se vio envuelta en dos abrazos. Yolei y Kari se sorprendieron de ver a Sora y Palmon; el resto de los elegidos con sus compañeros también venían detrás.

- Amiga, como puedes seguir pensando que eres un tonto macho —río Palmon—. ¿Acaso eres igual como ellos? —señaló a Veemon, Agumon y Armadillomon, que bostezaban aburridos por la escena—. ¡Eres de las nuestras! ¡Divertida, femenina, charlatana, borde y llorona!  
- Claro, Biyomon, cuando digievolucionas a Garudamon solo te vuelves más seria, no tiene nada que ver —añadió Sora.  
- ¿Y la voz más grave?  
- Garudamon tiene gripe en todos los momentos —sonrió Palmon.  
- ¿Y el cuerpo…? No es muy femenino.  
- Pero eso no es lo que importa. Porque tú siempre serás una hembra, tengas el cuerpo que muestre la digievolución.  
- Oh… ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Os pido disculpa, me he pasado.  
- Eres una chica, no lo tengas en cuenta —dijo Hawkmon.  
- No es nada —confirmó Gomamon.  
- Es una tontería que te hayas preocupado por eso —asintió Gatomon.  
- Para nosotros siempre serás Biyomon —agregó Gabumon.

Biyomon recordó entonces la confesión de Gabumon. Rompió el abrazo de su mejor amiga digimon y de su elegida y se acercó al digimon. Este se puso nervioso de tenerla tan cerca, pero cuando ella le abrazó, correspondió, agradecido.

- Gabumon, lo siento mucho —murmuró—. Pero… sigo teniendo mis dudas, así que… ¿podríamos seguir siendo amigos? Puede que en un futuro…  
- Solo las chicas dan tantas excusas —río Veemon.  
- Cállate —amenazó Biyomon, señalándole.  
- ¡Perfecto! —exclamó Mimi—. ¡Por fin podremos comer! ¿Qué os parece si cenamos aquí, todos juntos?

Ninguno negó a ese plan. Acordaron regresar al digimundo en treinta minutos, ya que debían ir a sus casas y coger algo de comida. Así lo hicieron, los digimon mientras utilizaban los troncos de los árboles para hacer platos – a pesar de que los elegidos habían dicho de traer- y utensilios para la cena. Utilizaron una piedra y ramas para la "cocina" y la llamarada de Agumon era perfecta. Con los troncos también crearon bandejas para que cada elegido comiera ahí y cuando terminaron, para esperarlos, se dieron una ducha en el lago más cercano.

La primera en llegar fue Mimi. Que era lo que había ideado. Como nunca la dejaban cocinar –no comprendía el motivo-, sacó lo que había traído y utilizó la cocina de los digimon. Palmon la ayudo, callándose que no sería capaz de comer nada que preparara. Diez minutos más tarde ya estaban todos los elegidos en el digimundo, cada uno de ellos había traído algo: pescado, verduras, bolas de arroz, huevos fritos, patatas y distintas bebidas como fanta naranja, coca-cola, fanta limón, Nestea y algún gracioso alcohol.

Mimi se puso histérica cuando le dijeron que como habían traído mucha comida, no hacía falta que lo suyo se comiera. Izzy se mordió la lengua y tras gritos que se escucharon por toda la isla, no tuvieron otro remedio que comer los famosos huevos fritos de Mimi. Al primer bocado, más de la mitad de los elegidos corrió para vomitar y la otra mitad, cuando comieron un segundo trozo, acompañaron al resto. El único que se quedó, aguantándose las arcadas fue Izzy, que trató de sonreír cuando vio a una deprimida Mimi.

- ¡No les gusta mi comida! —se quejó la chica.  
- Claro que les gusta —dijo Izzy—. Seguramente comieron algo en mal estado en su casa y por eso están así.  
- ¡Pusieron cara de asco cuando se lo serví!  
- Imaginaciones tuyas, Mimi —insistió el chico.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Por supuesto —notó un retortijón—. Estaban buenísimos.  
- Oh… —le dio un beso—. Ya que te han gustado tantos, te voy a preparar más.  
- ¿Qué? No… No hace falta —palideció.  
- No te preocupes, no me molesta —sonrió—. ¡Y patatas con soja también!  
- Hoy no llegaré vivo a casa —pensó el muchacho, mirando los huevos fritos que los demás no habían podido terminarse.

La noche fue tranquila. Tai alegró la cena sacando carne y verdura de su mochila, que no tardaron en preparar. Izzy no le cabía nada más, pero le dolía mucho la tripa y se arrepintió de no probar ninguna bola de arroz, que tenía muy buena pinta. Mimi se comía sus huevos fritos muy cómodamente, decía que le faltaban más de su ingrediente secreto, pero nadie quiso saber de cuál se trataba.

Finalmente, los elegidos tenían que volver a sus casas para descansar, pero acordaron quedar al día siguiente para seguir con los entrenamientos. Cuando Sora iba a despedirse de su compañera, está se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró:

- ¿Entonces soy una hembra o un macho?  
- Ay, Biyomon, pensé que ya habíamos zanjado ese problema.  
- ¡Pero yo todavía no lo tengo claro!  
- Y jamás lo estarás —suspiró la elegida del amor—. ¿Sabes? Mejor olvida ese tema por siempre y yo nunca más te hago digievolucionar a Garudamon.  
- Quizás nos toque pelear contra enemigos.  
- ¡Pues que se encarguen los demás, yo no pienso tener otra tarde como la que hemos tenido hoy! —exclamó Yolei, que lo había escuchado todo.  
- De acuerdo —asintió Biyomon—. Hasta mañana.

Pero sabían que ese tema no estaba olvidado. Los próximos años verían una deprimida Biyomon por lo mismo… Por lo menos se habían divertido charlando y averiguando que Biyomon era igual que Sora: violenta, borde y mandona.

Arreglar el problema de Biyomon sería algo muy largo, por lo que dejo un final abierto para que cada uno piense como sería posible que no pensara si es un macho cuando algún día tendrá que volver a digievolucionar a Garudamon.


End file.
